


Treasure

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Ray AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: Dragons are known for hoarding all sorts of treasures and valuables.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelofMuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofMuses/gifts).



“No, please! _Have **mercy**_!”

The poor fool had no such luck. The last thing he saw before he was picked up by his foot and dangling upside down in the air was the cold, callous grin of the dragon and she opened her mouth and released her grip on his foot. He dropped and saw nothing but darkness. She devoured him whole and he was to be no more.

Another day, another hopeless knight seeking to claim riches by raising their weapons against her. Didn’t they realize how fruitless their efforts were? Well, it meant she would never go hungry. The supply of fools seemed to be endless.

But still… She sighed, curling up to her side and feeling much more tired than before. Toying with a meal always tired her out and tonight was no different. He was difficult, attempting to be brave and bombastic but he touched one of her treasures. That knight was nothing but a fool, idiotic at best. He was gone now, like many others. And now, sleep was going to be nice. Her stomach wasn’t empty and not a single one of her treasures was out of place. It was safe now to sleep.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles – her large body decreasing in size as she drifted off further away. Visions of a life beyond the mountaintop came to her. Someplace she could fly and roam free, without fear of humans disturbing her or trying to rob her, slay her.

Claim that as a dragon, a beast of ferocious size and power, she was nothing but a danger to them. She whined slightly, feeling a tremor course through her as the images became violent. Her wings suddenly torn as she fell down a pit, arrowing finding their way to her – launching through her thick skin and-

A noise woke her up. The faintest sound of her bronze coin collection jingling and being disturbed. Someone was there. Someone was… pillaging through her treasures. She growled lowly, how _dare_ any scoundrel find their way to her home? And worse yet, get their filthy hands on her things!

 In an instant, her body grew again to enormous size and she took to her feet, leaping forward and around her mountaintop to find the noise – her eyes cautious for every sort of movement till she reached her coin collection. There was… a dog. A fluffy white dog digging around and her coin collection was scattered to the ground. It was… just an animal. She laughed, feeling ridiculous for her paranoia.

Once more, her body decreased in size – down to the size of an average human as she bent down to her knees and laid her hand out for the dog. “Come here, boy…. I won’t hurt you.” Having a pet sounded like a nice idea… It did get lonely every now and then.

The dog looked at her and was making his way to her, his tail wagging the closer he approached till he was sniffing her hand. She giggled, feeling his wet nose against her scaly skin. As she was reaching out to pick him up with both hands, another disturbance occurred.

“Don’t eat my dog!”

The new voice startled her and she turned, seeing a young man there holding an obviously not empty bag with items she recognized as her treasures. There really was… an intruder! She flashed her fangs, her attention fleeing from the fluffy dog. “… You _dare_ order me? After _intruding_ and **_stealing_** my things!”

He gulped, fear prevalent in his gold eyes. She could’ve found some beautiful irony there – his eyes were much like her treasures. She stood up, debating on whether to rip him to shreds with her claws then and there or simply morph in size and swallow him whole. Both were so tempting… “Watt, run!” The man yelled as he sprinted to another direction, the dog running after him.

The dog was his?

_Damn it._

… well, the dog would need a new owner once she ripped the intruder apart. She kicked her heels and sprinted after him, her wings slowly flapping and gaining momentum till she lifted off the ground.

She growled, he was hiding _somewhere_. He hadn’t left yet and with how vast the cave was…

 _Clink_.

Huh?

_Clink._

She grinned, it was impossible to hide. Her ears twitched to hearing another clink to her left and she descended down, seeing the man and the dog hiding behind a statue. Without giving him notice, she pounced on him. She straddled him and held him down with her hand around his neck while the dog continued to whine and bark.

“Watt… _sit._ ” He managed to say, hardly able to breath.

It struck her as odd that he wasn’t pleading for his life or struggling to get away but rather accepted his death. More concerned with the fate of his dog than anything else. She squeezed harder and then noticed a chain under her fingers and followed the trail down to a pendulum with silver wings wrapped around it. Her eyes were solely focused on it, her grip on his neck loosened as she held the trinket in her other hand.

She did always like pendulums… She attempted to tug at it and immediately, his hand shot up and gripped onto her wrist. “Don’t take that!”

A hilarious irony. The thief not wanting to be robbed “You’re going to die anyways, what do you care?” She tried to take it again, only for him to keep pulling on her wrist. He looked almost desperate.

“Because it’s….” His voice trailed and his eyes shifted away. “Just don’t. Kill me if you want, but just don’t take that. Or hurt my dog either…”

She raised a brow, suddenly curious. “Well…” She sat up, still maintaining her position atop him as she moved her hands away. Prey like that was no fun, not if he was looking to die. She would’ve rather a fight.

All the more reason she found him interesting. Maybe…

“There you go again, ordering me.” Her eyes narrowed and she leaned down, pressing her chest against his and feeling his rapid heartbeat, practically hearing his heart leap out of his chest. This close, she was almost finding solace in those eyes – so much like the treasures she had collected over the years.

He didn’t know what to expect. All he knew were the tales of the dragon living on the mountaintop, the gold and jewels she hoarded of lost villages and towns. He knew she didn’t need it all – what use were material possessions to a dragon? The most he wanted was to take some of the wealth away, barely a fraction of it if it meant he could survive.

The last thing he expected was for her catch him and pin him down.

Maybe he could talk his way out of this situation…

“… it’s just… you don’t really _need_ all this, do ya?

Not a need, but a want.

“Oh? _You_ don’t really need your little necklace here,” She ran a claw finger along the silver chain, the sides of her nails grazing his skin. He tried not to tremble. “And yet, you’re still clinging onto it…”

Or maybe chatting up the dangerous creature wasn’t the smartest route. He groaned, deciding to chance it for a last run and gripped her arms, grazing his hand against one of the spikes protruding from her skin and flipped their positions over.

Before he could make a run for it, the dragon had him pinned again, chest to chest with her legs wrapped around his waist effectively keeping him in place. His face reddened a bit as he was forced downward, his body pressing up against hers.

 _How interesting._ His heartbeat had yet to stop and his face was redder than before, he even avoided looking at her.

Somehow, death was preferable at this point. “… can you please just kill me already?” Her legs squeezed tighter around his waist and he did his best to muffle a moan. This was… a tad ridiculous, not the most ideal way to go.

He didn’t sound like he was in pain but he should’ve been – she was _literally_ trying to crush him. Huh, what a weird human. “I _am_.”

“Ok, but can you do it in a less weird way?” He stared down at her, his hands on either side of her head to try and prevent himself from outright collapsing on her. She had such strange cracks along her skin. He wondered how touching it would feel… well, if he was about to die – there was no harm in doing so. What was she gonna do, kill him slower? Without thinking, he moved his head down and pressed his lips against hers, holding his hand to her cheek.

Her skin was cracked and scaly, as he thought. And yet… he couldn’t explain it, he liked this sensation.

She on the other hand…

A shock ran through her. Why was this human…! She found her hands gripping onto his hair and flipping their positions again, though this meant her hold on him was gone and he was… wait, what was pressing on her thigh?

She moved away, staring wide-eyed while he had on a goofy grin. “So uh… the name’s Zarc.”

Zarc? Why was he introducing himself? He asked for death and was suddenly kissing her and telling his name. Why were humans so weird? “Why did you do that?”

“… well, if you’re gonna kill me – I thought that, well,” He rambled, clearly not knowing what to say. She could only stare at him, study his features and odd behavior. His hands were coarse, hardly noticeable against her own scaly body. Zarc… Zarc was a funny human, indecisive and rash. She’d give him this, he made her less angry than most of the humans who found their way to her home.

What to do with him. What to do…

“I think I’ll spare you.” His eyes widened a bit, a hopefulness building up. She could grow accustomed to that gold color. After all, she had an attachment to such treasures. “That is… if you stay and be my pet.”

“Your what?”

“I _was_ gonna keep your dog and that necklace but since you won’t let me have either of those things without killing you..”

“Then just kill me!”

She pulled at his hair and he winced. “See, you’re doing that _ordering_ me thing again. So I think I’ll keep you.”

He gulped… there were worse fates, he realized. From the rumors, she ate her victims, swallowing them whole. Being converted to a pet was… not so terrible? He could always find a means to escape, somehow.

“By the way,” She leaned down, her claws slowly making a tear down his shirt and exposing his bare skin to her. “You can call me Ray.”


End file.
